Electromagnetic
by DemonLover8115
Summary: Eustass 'Captain' Kid finds himself in an odd predicament after the Straw Hat navigator approaches him with a strange request. Find out what could happen when a human magnet is hit with electricity. Humor, no romance- unless you have a really good imagination. Rated T for Kid's mouth.


**I just had to do this, it's a random thought that has been on my mind for awhile. So, this story is proof of how much of a nerd I am, because I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Eustass Kid should he ever be hit by lightning- the reason why I've been wondering is explained in the story by Nami (since I have her sharing my curiosity, lol). Anyway, I highly doubt this is actually what would happen, let alone the entire scenario to begin with, but I felt it was an amusing situation a just had to write it... plus it gave me a nice challenge of writing these two interacting in any way.**

**Summary: Eustass "Captain" Kid finds himself approached by Nami, who has a rather strange request- she wants to hit him with lightning. How will Kid react, and what will the result of this odd little experiment be?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters, the belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

"Hmmmm…." A low, yet feminine hum broke into his slightly drunken haze, red eyes turning to the woman who had slipped onto the bar stool next to him, her head leaning on a hand as she gazed at him curiously.

One would think Eustass 'Captain' Kid would be surprised by the unexpected guest, but at this point in his pirate career, he had come to expect anything, especially where this woman and her reckless captain were concerned.

"What?" He growled lowly, slightly annoyed that his rough tone didn't seem to deter the attractive navigator, her lips only turning into a frown as she pouted in thought.

"I was just thinking about your devil fruit powers…" Nami remarked offhandedly, a strand of long orange hair slipping over her shoulder as her head tilted slightly, her gaze becoming more curious as she seemed to eye his mechanical arm.

"What about them?" He grunted after taking a swig of his rum, turning to face her completely in the hopes his full attention would scare her away. Sure, he could kill her right then and there, but then he'd end up starting a war with the Straw Hats, and he wasn't in the mood for that at the moment, he just wanted to enjoy his drink in the run down pirate bar in peace. Plus, she was cute, and it'd be a waste of a perfectly good woman to just kill her for being curious about him.

"Well, it's based on magnetism, right?" The young woman asked, waiting for his bored nod before continuing, "I was curious how it would be affected should you be hit with an electrical current."

"Huh?"

"Well, when a magnet is hit by a bolt of electricity- lightning, for example," she explained, his eyes darting to the seemingly innocent blue shafts hanging on her hip for a moment before meeting her gaze as she went on, "the poles are reversed, so positive becomes negative, and vice versa."

"Uh-huh," he agreed, blinking in confusion as he tried to understand what exactly she was getting at.

"So… I was wondering if I could hit you with a bolt of electricity while you're using your ability to see what happens…" she finally finished, getting to the point as her eyes suddenly became rounder, her lower lip pouting as feigned innocence in her strange, curious request.

Kid just blinked at her, wondering what had possessed her to even consider approaching him in the first place, let alone asking if she could essentially attack him unprovoked with her strange weather sorcery. He'd never been hit with electricity before, though, and a small part of him was curious how it could affect him considering what she had just told him. Sure, if it did alter his ability to use his magnetism, the enemy navigator would gain a potentially valuable insight into a weakness, but he could then find a way to break that weakness before a true threat used it on him.

After taking a moment to look around the bar for anyone suspicious, Kid turned back to the woman, grabbing her arm before hauling her out of her seat. He didn't look back as he dragged her out of the bar, and through the streets of the island's town. He could sense her confusion and slight apprehension at his actions, the woman apparently forgetting her curiosity just long enough to realize exactly how dangerous a situation she put herself in. The pirate captain just ignored her, at least glad that she wasn't struggling as he pulled her along.

As he walked them towards the outskirts of the town, he randomly picked up scraps of metal, using his abilities to attract them as he went along. Once they reached an isolated area, he released his findings, as well as the woman, turning to her with an impatient and expectant glare.

"Alright, let's get this over with," he grunted, pointing at her threateningly as he had another thought, "but one condition, cat-thief: if you're little theory is right, don't even think of trying it against me in battle, 'cause I'll kill you on the spot."

Nami's face lit up, nodding in agreement as she reached for her Clima-tact and assembled it. Before she prepared her lightning attack, though, she let her eyes sweep over her companion's form, chewing her lip in thought as she seemed to process the best course of proceeding. Kid only raised a non-existent eyebrow as he waited; his eyes on her as she nodded to herself and moved to stand more at his side, out of his line of fire. He snorted in amusement at her forethought, surprised to see at least one person from the Straw Hats had some sense about them, he figured he'd have to keep that in mind, knowing she was more than likely a skilled tactician when need be.

"Right, so start doing whatever you do to attract things," Nami ordered, gaining an annoyed frown from Kid as he glanced at her again before holding his hand out towards the pile of metal he collected.

"Tsk, annoying woman," he mumbled, before activating his magnetism and attracting the metal to his hand, holding it in the air in front of him as he waited for her to get on with her attack.

He could see the sparks from her staff in the corner of his eye as he stood there, his teeth gritting as he prepared his body for the shock he knew would hurt, but was determined to withstand as if it were nothing more than a bee-sting. A moment later he found himself struck with a surprisingly large bolt of lightning, the currents coursing through him painfully, causing his hair to smoke and his mechanical arm to begin sparking as it conducted the electricity further. Once the attack ended, only a scant few seconds passing, he stood there trying to suppress the twitches of his muscles, but still they ticked uncontrollably as the last of the electricity's effects began to wear off.

The sound of barely suppressed laughter had him slowly turning his head to see Nami still standing next to him, leaning on her staff with a hand covering her mouth as she chuckled, her eyes glued to a spot in front of them. Still regaining full control of his movements, he followed her line of sight to find the various pieces of metal he had suspended in front of him before her attack, scattered haphazardly around them, jammed into the ground and trees in the area.

"Well, that's was certainly interesting," she commented through her giggles before turning to once more examine him in thought.

"What now?" Kid growled through clenched teeth, his fist curling in irritation now that he had full control of his limbs again.

"Don't give me that attitude!" Nami lectured, pointing a finger at him as if he were a petulant child, or one of her more stubborn crewmates. "We're not done yet, we still don't know if it has a lasting effect on your abilities or if it only reverses polarity at the time you're using your magnetism."

All he did was blink at her, before grunting in understanding and moving to once more attract the metal pieces around them. To his further surprise, and utmost irritation, the scrap only moved further from him, repelling themselves into the dense forest around them with enough force to tear down a few trees.

Of course the result amused Nami to no end, and she didn't seem too shy about letting him know that, her laughter ringing out around them, only getting louder with his annoyed growling. He wanted to smack the woman upside the head for her behavior, but he felt it wouldn't be wise since she did at least show him that he needed to be aware of what lightning or any sort of electricity could do to him.

"Okay, okay, that was perfect," the navigator continued as she forced her laughter down, taking deep breaths to calm herself once more, though he could still see that amused glint in her eyes as she turned back to him with a knowing smile on her face. "Alright, since you were surprisingly accommodating of me, I'll help you figure out how to fix this."

Kid was shocked that she'd even think to offer something like that, figuring she'd take advantage of his apparent inability to utilize his devil fruit powers at that moment, and make a run for it, leaving him to figure things out on his own. Even still, he only glared at her, his scowl telling her that she'd better be telling the truth or else she'd be in for a world of pain.

"First, instead of consciously trying to attract the metal, try to repel it," she offered, raising a hand to pause him just as he prepared to do as she suggested.

"What?"

"Just… one second…" she said before moving to take a few steps away from him, pausing when she felt she was a safe distance before waving for him to go on.

"Tsh… Repel," he called out with a grunt, his eyes widening in shock as the instead of moving away, the metal came flying at him, forcing him to jump out of the way of his own attack before he shredded his body on the shrapnel.

As he landed a few yards away, he turned his angry eyes on the young woman who apparently also found herself dodging some of the stray pieces that he couldn't control properly. He hadn't had problems with control since he had first obtained his devil fruit powers, and even then they were never to this extent.

"So…" she said, a slight hum in the inflection of her voice as she looked at the metal around her, obviously delving into her mind for a good solution once again, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly before leaning against her staff once more, "just keep practicing until you can control your abilities with your polarity reversed, but keep in mind that you have to utilize what's normally attractive powers to repel, and vice versa."

"Are ya just planning on standing there the entire time I do this shit, woman?" Kid growled, gaining another shrug from her as she flipped a long strand of her hair over her shoulder, her relaxed demeanor incredibly frustrating for him in that moment, grumbling under his breath as he realized he wasn't getting any better answer than that, "Fucking women."

"Don't worry, Kid, if it doesn't work, I'll just hit you with some more lightning and that should change your polarity back."

He only grunted before getting to work on fixing the problem himself, essentially relearning how his abilities worked; a stray thought coming to mind as he tested the navigator's suggestion for himself.

"Oi, woman, why the hell are you even hanging around to help me?" The captain asked distractedly, not stopping from his task as he spoke.

"Well, Luffy probably wouldn't be too happy with me essentially breaking you before he had a chance to actually challenge you himself," she answered with a shrug, gaining an angry 'tsk' from the man at her claim of breaking him.

"Still, this is gonna give me an advantage in battle; I'll be able to recover from an attack of that nature faster now that I know about what it'll do to my body."

"I know, and that was a risk I was willing to take," she continued to explain, her eyes staying on the metal he was manipulating, prepared to dodge should any find their way to her. "Even if I didn't hang around to help, you probably would have tried to fix it yourself and find a way to overcome this problem, this way I know whether or not you can manage a quick enough recovery should this happen in the middle of battle."

"Tsh, too bad you can't use your little lightning bolt on me in battle woman."

"Well, _I_ can't use it, no…" she replied with a sneaky grin, sending him a wink as she continued, "but that doesn't mean someone else can't find a way to use an electric based attack on you."

Kid huffed in annoyance, knowing she had a point, even if it was a technicality, she did only agree that _she_ wouldn't use this against him, nothing had ever been said about one of her crewmates.

"Sneaky witch," he grumbled halfheartedly, his attention too focused on carefully attracting the metal in front of him with his changed magnetic powers, a wide grin spreading across his face as he found himself getting the hang of attracting and repelling as he normally would.

"Looks like you've gotten the hang of it," Nami remarked, her voice sounding bored as she moved to walk back to town, "and seeing as I essentially did you a big favor, I think you owe me bottle of wine."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about, woman, you're the one who wanted to do this in the first place. I did you the favor," Kid growled back, quickly catching up with the navigator so he could glare at her amused face.

"Fine, I guess we'll just have to call ourselves even."

The pirate captain couldn't help but laugh at the disappointment in her voice before flicking her head with a finger to get her attention. Once she turned her glare on him, he sent her a smug and slightly daring smile.

"Alright, one bottle, but you gotta swear you won't tell a soul about what just happened."

Nami's glare was fierce as he took away her one chance at giving her friends a little extra information on how to fight him, making the entire experiment pointless for her in the end.

"Hmpf, not like it'd do anything, anyway, since you solved the issue in the end."

"Doesn't matter, I don't want this little tidbit getting around, it'd be a pain having to adjust the way I use my abilities throughout a battle," Kid said with a shrug, his tone indifferent as he continued. "Either you keep quiet and get your damn wine, or I'll just have to kill you and insure your silence."

The young navigator reacted just as he expected, jumping slightly in shock, her head nodding once nervously as she showed that she understood he wouldn't hesitate to follow through with his threat if need be.

"Alright, so a drink it is, then."

"Heh, you really do got some brains there, girl," the tall man teased, throwing his good arm around her shoulders as he led her back to the bar, his wide grin spreading over his face as they walked along. "Let's get'ya that drink… and then you can get the hell outta my sight."

* * *

**Review please!**

**And sorry for the abrupt ending, I just found that last line a perfect Kid ending line.  
**


End file.
